Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to compositions and methods of delivering substances in a dry mode. More specifically, the present invention relates to compositions and methods of delivering substances in a dry mode having a surface layer.
Description of the Related Art
It is very difficult to deliver various substances in a dry form. For example, many essential minerals used to grow food crops exhibit hygroscopic properties when in their dry form. This makes it difficult to handle and store these minerals in dry form as they tend to absorb water moisture from the atmosphere, resulting in a wet, sticky mess that does not flow easily. Hygroscopic minerals are usually prilled and coated or are crystallized to limit their natural hygroscopic properties. While this keeps the solids in a usable and flowable form, it limits their ability to dissolve in other liquids for final application. If these same minerals are dissolved in water prior to milling, however, transporting and handling of the liquefied version of the minerals creates problems and drastically increases the costs associated with shipping and handling. It would be advantageous to provide compositions and methods for delivery of hygroscopic substances in a dry, flowable form that is readily dissolved or dispersed in water and applied to crops or other applications.
Cellular organisms, such as enzymes, bacteria, and other microorganisms, are typically not sustainable in a dry state. Therefore, these organisms usually must be kept in wet conditions, which, as noted above, create certain hardships related to their shipping and handling. It would be advantageous to provide, compositions and methods for delivery of cellular organisms in a dry form.
Some substances in their liquid states are relatively unstable. For example, substances which are volatile, or substances which contain one or more hydroxyl groups must be used quickly since these unstable liquid substances can lose their efficacy after a few weeks. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide compositions and methods for delivery of volatile or unstable fluids in a stable state that is shipped in a dry form.